Millions and Trillions of stars
by Itsyourfriendisa
Summary: Idk yet
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy!_

Destiny has always come in different forms for me, like thorns to roses, every story has both a delicate and dainty side after proceeding with heavy thorns that entangle and ensnare.

Aunty Josie always believed I dreamed too much for my own good. I dreamed of far off worlds beyond our own earth. I also played a tiny bit too much DnD, so that also could be the reason. There was a good reason for it though if I wasn't daydreaming I was angry and frustrated. I can't think straight and I'm a compulsive liar which some people see as cheekiness. Okay, I know I sound like a terrible person. Just hang in there.

I have been drawn to fictional things, felt like home y'know? Magic. My everyday school life was draining and having mood swings wasn't helping in the least and Chemistry was really getting me down in the dumps about life. So pulling out a book out fictional places was somewhat calming, a place that had no homework but just fighting and liars. I kwon how to point out a liar, but I can't even think about Chemistry without my head hurting.

Flu season was the absolute worst especially for me. I had always the worst symptoms that would keep me bedridden for at least a week; luckily this happened only once, or twice annually. Of course I didnt mind much it gave me time to read.

I heard a faint knock on my door, I turned my head away from my hot tea and book.

"Who is it?"

"Just me," Josie's voice was muffled by the door but I could still make out her voice, that was like honey for my ears. I sniffled I was adopted by Josie when I was a baby she was a caring woman with a big heart she got me into reading in the first place.

"Come in Jos," I said my voice cracked, she opened the door silently.

"Hey, Erasia you doin' okay? Do you need any more tea and honey or another blanket? I'm going out soon with Reg and me -." Jose fussed over me, a hand brushed over my forehead and she grabbed a blanket. I was touched but I already had two blankets and had no plan of overheating.

I stopped her with a knowing stare. "Josie, I'm 16 I've got my shit together go have fun with your girlfriend I'll be fine, even feeling better" I got up stretching my legs, "I might even go get some fresh air myself," I smirk "Go."

She stared at the door then back at me a couple of times, but caved "Fine! Call me if you need help"

"Yea, Yea." I coughed "Come on get moving!"

She smiled softly and bounced out the door.

The house is always creepier when you're alone, I could hear every bump of the mice in the attic.

I shivered as I look in the mirror and the sixteen-year-old looked back at me, I wasn't ugly I knew but I didn't care enough for the upkeep of my appearance especially feeling as gross as I did right now. So honestly, I looked terrible. Tried to fix my appearance I took my greasy hair out shaking it out before gathering it up back into a messy bun I sighed even though I didn't look much better I thought I was good enough for a small walk.

While cold October evenings were not especially my favourite time of year. That last stretch of Autumn was beautiful, my eyes watched as the array of reds and yellows danced to the ground. kicking the dead leaves they satisfyingly crunched under my boots.

I have no motivation myself to walk, but, Josie would be disappointed if I did nothing all day, even if that's all I do when I'm not sick, my DnD meet up was also tonight, Harold would be angry if I missed another one this week. I guess I am all about impressing people this week, how kind of me.

No relation to the bumping noises.

After setting a foot outside I regretted every decision I'd done to get to this point. I was cold, while sometimes autumn air was inviting, it wasn't today, like, at all.

I descended on to the trail to town I took at least 15 minutes to walk there, and I had my hands already deep in my pockets, my scarf did not protect me at all from the biting cold winds that seemed to go straight through me. Then, It started to snow.

At first, I wasn't concerned, It was beautiful the flakes danced to the ground softly and felt nice against my hot skin. I was a couple minute from town and I had taken this trail hundreds of times without fail, but that snow kept falling in great gusts, instead of a light dusting I started to worry. The snow was everywhere, I didn't know where I was anymore the trees seemed to change into the same white ghosts.

I coughed out a hot breath and replaced it with icy cold, I took my phone out, It glowed and turned on after a second the battery died, shit it was too cold. I grumbled and kept walking, one to keep me warm and two so I could reach the town it should just around the corner any-how.

Winds brushed up against my face in cool and controlled brushes of air, it was colder tonight, almost as if winter had come early. The once muddy ground turn to ice and the forest became silent the quiet cars from the streets couldn't be heard from where I was and only the sound of my breathing and my footsteps.

I had walked for at least another one and a half hours before I started to really get cold.

As I walked on, the path disappeared in a flurry of icy fractals at first my muscles ached from the cold almost burned I kept on any sign of light was gone I took my phone out again it had heated in my pocket It was out the moment I gave it fresh air. "Shit." My toes and fingers started to numb first, I let out hot breaths of air and returning with a cold that signed the back of my throat like needles engulfed in flames.

The trees in the forest grew more sparse opening to the great white of nothing.

That's when I knew I had majorly fucked up.

After a while, my body collapsed, I was tired. Everything became void of light.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm still raged as I awoke, I was confused. How the in the name of Jesus did I get in here?

I looked around I had a cloth on my forehead, maybe Josie was here? Somehow though I felt different, my weight balance had changed. I looked down at my hands, they if the course were hands. Lovely. I shifted my weight on my back as my back touched the fur blanket I trembled. It was sensitive, what the fuck? I look at my clothes, I wore a nightgown and a red wool cardigan that as I felt around had two slits in the back. I felt around "what the fuck" I mumbled I felt something, It felt of smooth skin but more boney and jagged around the edges.

I was in a tent, but not our normal one bought from some Wal-mart for fifteen dollars, no. This one was handcrafted, sewn together multiple times around rips and tears. The tent wasn't empty either, it was filled with barrels and big clunky wood crates. I stood up wobbling from the new weight I had gained on my back I stretched out my arms, in the process, one weight on my back pops out. Revealing a black wing.

"I see you're up" two ice blue eyes stared back at me amused filled with warmth and comfort, a smile grew on her face her wrinkles showed age, but she was still far more beautiful than any other women I had seen on earth. Now thinking about it. Was I on Earth?

I found her pointed ears and knitted coal shawl a dead give away I wasn't where I was suppose to be and skirt a giveaway.

She past me and to the teapot that sat in the corner of the room steaming.

"Tea?"

I sat down again on my makeshift bed. I stared intensly as she poured to have sure she hadn't put anything other than tea in it.

"Sorry, where am I? What with the pointed ears lady" I asked semi-politely even though I wanted the scream my questions towards her.

The fire glowed outside, I saw a faint glimpse through the slit of the door I hear it It crackled and burned brightly as a log falls.

"You'll need to be more specific, The court or everythin' darlin', and I'm a fae like you unsurprisingly" She drank her tea calmly though lifted an eyebrow.

"Everything?" I hesitate, what the fuck is a court? "If you don't mind"

She waved her hand a chuckle "It's fine, we've many hours before the storm passes." Though she was new to me I had a feeling I could trust her.

"We are currently in Prythian, on the border of the Winter Court beside is Summer, Autumn and Dawn court how do you not know, this," I thought for a moment, I'd never heard of a place called that before.

"But I'm human!" I said frantically grabbing strands of my hair, the fae women grabbed my hands to stop my anxious tangling,

"Dear, maybe you are from the human realm, it is uncommon for humans to venture out here but not impossible, maybe you strayed from your family in the storm? Where are they?"

I shook my head "My parents are gone all I have is my aunt," I had never known my parents and I was adopted when I was four to Josie. "But I don't think she's here." I touched my ears feeling around, as I felt how pointed it had become.

I realized I was a fae, and I did not like it at all

"Wait my ears are pointy? No no no no I like my round ones thank you very much"

The woman looked at me like I was crazy.

"So not human then." She muttered under her breath "You look Night court or Winter court maybe you are from her dear? You memories lost in the storm?"

I knew this wasn't the case but I was going to correct the fact. I nodded in understanding which definitely wasn't understanding.

"My name is Irisal by the way" She stuck her hand out.

"Erasia." I gripped tightly.

I stayed with them another week before getting to know them all by name, they travelled the land by themselves just to enjoy their lives, that made me dig this lifestyle change, especially after the freak-out I had after Irisal left. From a not so busy home where I'd do homework and sleep. To a camp where we moved every second day to not only travel; but help people also.

"Erisa! hurry it up we're moving camp in an hour" Riely a short mousey brown-haired fae yelled from the top a box "Coming! almost ready" I quickly packed away some maps and scrolls that I couldn't read, it was sad I loved reading but I was illiterate, I cursed whatever being brought me here almost every day for that. Putting the lid on the last box I lift it up. I jog to the horse-drawn caravan giving the box to Riley's father, a muscled bearded male wearing a wool hat and gloves made of leather. He smiled a lot and had the best beard, he enjoyed life to what it was.

I noticed a few things of the people here, they were all beautiful in a majestic sort of way, graceful even, and though Reily's father was turning the ripe age of 140 he didn't look a day over thirty-five.

After he set the box down inside he motioned for me to grab his hand I pull my gloved hand forward he grabbed it and pulled me up the side setting me down next to Riley I let him pat my head silently messing up my hair then went to go tend to the horses. After a few minutes, We started to move Irielda riding her horse up the front in the frosty forest.

I had learned a lot I caught on quickly to history since they told stories around the fires every night Irisal was the best one she had a booming beautiful voice that the came to hear every night it was somewhat enchanting in its own regard.

Pretty much all I got is that Hybern was evil, and when he died during a war in which all the courts fought, well some did more than others. Basically, a world-war but with magic, and Amaratha was an evil 'ruler' who lived inside a mountain before that a pretty evil chic if you asked me. Then a human lady comes in fall in love and defeats em'. So, I may have not got a lot but I was learning and Irisal was the tutor.

It was a long task to get to the Autumn court. As soon as we reached it borders though everyone's moods lightened greatly less cold most brisk mornings.

I looked out at the looming trees of Autumn Court, of course usually I hated the wet and cold autumn, usually, but the trees here like were jewels of ruby reds, yellows and oranges the air is brisk tickling my ears and nose with the smell of snow and frost that I had never smelt as a human. We enter the border close to the farmland where lesser fae worked the fields tirelessly in a clearing of the forest we stop.

"I've been here five times papa, can we go to town. Please, I want to show Erisa!" I turn my head at my name as twelve-year-old Riley was tugging at her father's coat and pointing down the hill at the small village her father crouches down to her height, patting her head. "Ri we'll go down soon as Irisal says so go find your mother" She shot off he stared as she left chuckling love drawn in his eyes

After setting up a few tents I wandered across the landscape and mountains and forest. I weaved between tents and passing by others.

"Erasia lovely to see you" Irisial waved walking over she threw me into a tight motherly hug. How'd your trip gone? Tea dear?" she let go of my hands left one on my shoulder in comfort.

I smirked, "I'll never say no to your tea."

She and I had gotten quite close after figuring out my wig situation that we had tea quite frequently. She nodded at two broad-shouldered males "Elijah, Johannah Thank you for setting up my tent "Congratulations on the baby Elijah dear she's a little miracle" sh clutched his hands in his smiling she wished them her blessings and they were off.

She waved to them as they left then turned "Tea?"

We both walked inside her tent, these tents were definitely not small, each tent was a room big enough to hold a small family comfortably Irisal's tent, the same tent I woke in right now had everything was in wooden boxes except for a small kettle which sat was simmering over the fire. The place smelt of herd and spices and remarkably like home.

Irisal finds a box opening it and reaching to grab two cups. She then pours the tea it steams softly "It's peppermint, right?" I observed the smell she nodded "one of my favourites, but! the secret is my tea seller in spring court she grows them almost magically, I should stop by to get some more sometime. . . Oh! sorry for my babbling how was your trip I'm sorry I couldn't talk darling" I nod "It's fine, I did have a good trip though I was always cold though I need A new cloak if could ask for that I mean." Irisal halfway through my sentence started sorting through her boxes pulling out a dark navy blue cloak embroidered with snowflakes and stars the inside was some type of white fur"Here take it" Irielda gave the cloak to me "This is beautiful."

"Erisa stop frowning you'll get wrinkles, and yes take it" I frowned she pinched my cheek and crouched down to me height "I wasn't using it anyway dear, it was a gift from a lord of-sorts he'd be happy that I finally sought to use it." That quelled my fears of using it quite a bit, once I'd gained some money I'd pay her back I hoped though, depts were meant to be paid.

As I settled in, Irisal had shown me more leaves and roots for a lifetime as we talked and drank tea into the night.

The bell rang for dinner Irielda and I stood up walking outside I wore my new cloak hood up the fire crackled one woman took out a flute and played a traditional song of summer court, I was happy and mythical sounding she played expertly. Riley and her littler brother danced happily into the night as we sing songs and ate.

We talked and listened to Irielda's stories and tales about the cultures of the world but even when we laughed and played we knew not of where we would go next.

_ Hi I'm Isa comment if ya like my story lol_


	3. Chapter 3

While The Autumn courts chill and the irresistible color was never matched to the winds of Winter Court I had quite enjoyed the Court and I grew to enjoy waking every morning before the sun's light. After four weeks of traversing through forest handing out food to others, we all decided we'd had enough. We voiced this the night before Irisal she then set our course for the Summer Court's capital.

Traveling by horse took hours longer than a car which was the ultimate downside of Prythian.

Other than transporting I loved it here, because these people and their stories they told. Their motive was to help others because they had been in that same position years ago each person had a story of how they found there way to travel with old Irisal she was at least seven hundred years old us others all ten years to five hundred.

We all loved her but I especially considered her as another aunt after the struggles we've been through. Our camp could also travel anywhere in Prythian without being stuck in one court.

It got warmer every day now as we stepped closer to the Summer Courts borders, and as soon as we crossed it the night air was hot and humid sweat traveled on my neck. I read a book in the corner of a cart it jumped and jostled me and the other crates around my candle flickered wildly. I ended up falling asleep head wedged in between two crates.

I next morning before sunrise I awoke to Riley shaking me "Erasia . . . Come on, Erasia wakey wakey" I shifted back "The suns not even out Ri, go to sleep" Groaned trying not to yell at the curious nymph "Come on! I see the ocean!"

"Wha?" my head shot up with a bump. "You're kidding?"

"No kidding around Eras look" Riley climbed to the bench where her father sat. I rubbed my eyes Riely taunted "Come on what are you an old lady? You're going to miss the first sunrise in the Summer Court."

I wanted to tell her that I just wanted to sleep but I decided against it,

I stumbled quickly to the front of the cart I sat on the rough wooden bench. The first rays filtered into the sky pinks and oranges bled into one another I gasp "Just wait until you see the Dawn court if you like this " Riley whispers gleefully I put I finger her lips "Shhh let me enjoy this Ri" she fixed her hair down. I had never seen the ocean before stared in awe and the blue mass before deciding I liked it.

"Fine" her head shot up she stuck her nose up, annoyed her Father tiredly interrupted. "We're not going to be here long, a day at best, you should enjoy it as it is our ships have to be granted access into the night court."

I nod "When will get there?" I'd never really told much about the night court but I hear

"A few days now, go get dressed and freshen up you can't go out looking like you just left the bed, you girls." He kept his eyes on the trail. Riley stayed with her Father a while longer so I could dress.

Walking a few steps, then jumping over some boxes to where my box was that carried my belongings a few books, shirts, long colorful skirts my cloak and some little knick-knacks.

I've collected like some beaded necklaces and earrings. I took out an outfit and put it on after I came outside the sun was high and how I got an apple from the back chewed quietly.


End file.
